One Young Woman
by CatsRtheBOSS
Summary: 21 years in the future, a young man arrives at Hartfield University. As he looks around, he remembers his grandfather, who reconciled with his family before his death. And he has one person to thank for that.


**AN: My** **first _Choices_ story! And my second story. I saw how little there was and decide to make a short story. I hope more people start writing for this fandom because this is a great game. The main character's name isn't mentioned since her name can be practically anything. I also chose James as the love interest route, but you can imagined it a different person since it was only one line. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Small notice: Gay relationships (It just for those who have are uncomfortable with it. But you should know who they are if you played it.)**

* * *

Enrique got out of the car and stood at awe at the university there before him. Hartfield University, great condition for its age. The area was beautiful. The trees swayed as the wind blew. Birds soaring across the sky. And the sun was at its brightest. It was all majestic and peaceful.

 _No wonder grandpa taught here. This place is amazing._

Then his mom interrupted his thoughts. "Hello? Earth to Enrique. Over here."

Enrique looked at his mom, "Mom, I'm right here. It's just this campus is marvelous. Kinda got lost in my thoughts."

His mother smiled, "Good. For a minute I thought you were looking at some pretty girls."

Enrique smirks, "Oh please mom, you know I always behaved."

His mother chuckled, "Yeah, or your grandpa would have come from the dead to teach you a lesson!"

Ah. His grandpa. He always wanted to meet him. Pictures and stories never seemed enough. It gave him much more pain not knowing his grandpa rather than never meeting his real dad. But he has to give one person the credit of reuniting his family before his grandpa passed away.

One young woman.

Unfortunately, he doesn't remember her name. Even after all the stories his mother told about her. Shameful of him but it happens. But he knows she deserves the award for standing up for what's right, staying true to herself, and never turning her back on her friends. Even if her world was ending, she was still herself.

And Enrique is glad she did, because without her, his family would have never reunited and reconcile. Most importantly, he would have never known him as a hard working man. A man who never stopped to meet his goals and reach his potential. Without her, he might of known his grandpa as the man who hurted his daugther even more after going through so many problems and never apologized for his actions.

But she did what she believed was right. She got involved on what others said it was none of her business. _Because if she didn't got involved, who else will?_ She helped clean and heal old wounds. She showed the better qualities of Enrique's grandfather to everyone. And everyone agrees, he is missed.

But she didn't helped only his family, she helped all of her friends. And somehow he remembers their names.

 _Well that's great, just great. I can't remeber the name one of the most important people in my life and yet I can remember her friends's names!_

Anyways, one thing everyone knew she was, it was a matchmaker. Somehow she can get the two most different people on the planet and they fit together like puzzle pieces. But her first matchmaking started with her friends. Abbie and Tyler. It was obvious they both liked each other, but they wouldn't confess their feelings. But thanks to the matchmaker, they're now married with children. Both now have their dream jobs doing what they love.

Second match she made was also with her friend was Zack and Brandon. Zack was a bit shy at first, but after that the two hit it off. To their friends, they were a cute couple. And they still are. Nobody knows exactly where they are, some say that ran away together. But last time they heard from them, Enrique remember Zack was running a boutique. _Looks like he really loved fashion._

Now here was an interesting problem for the matchmaker. She had 3 people liking her at the same time! And some also say there was a barista during spring... But after much, much drama, she finally chose James. _They're not a bad couple_ , Enrique thought.

James is now a well known writer. He has made plenty of plays and movies. He is also in the middle of writing some books. He's usually busy, but he never forgets his friends that helped him get to where he is. And his loving wife is very supportive, even with many children. His parents coundn't be more proud of him.

Kaitlyn has been through a lot, but she made it. She carried her parents' wishes but stayed true to herself. She had a wonderful wedding and kids. Adopted, but nevertheless, Kaitlyn loves them. And you know what? Her father loves them too. Maybe even more.

Now last but not least, Chris. Many say Chris started all the drama, but it doesn't matter. Drama would have happened anyway. Because drama is plenty. Chris enjoyed the student council very much. Seemed to be his life. Well, it kinda turned out that way. Chris became active in world issues and now travels often around the world, speaking for his causes. And yes, he's also married and has kids. And his family come before anything else.

Enrique sighs. So many lives have been changed, including his, becuase of one young woman. Nobody can deny it, she has affected not only people from her generation, but people from past and future generations. At least for Enrique, he has been changed because of her and is deeply grateful. Because many know his grandpa has a kind heart inside of him. Even if it barely shows.

As Enrique walks, a statue catches his eye. It looks familiar. When he looks carefully, he realizes its a statue of his grandpa! The plaque reads

 _In memory of Professor Enrique Vasquez, a great teacher and a wonderful writer._

Enrique's mom scoffs, "I wonder how many people believe that."

Enrique smiles, "Mom, you know many can't speak ill of the dead. Imagined if it said, 'Sometimes rude, and sometimes nice if you're lucky.'"

Enrique's mom replies, "But it'll be more believable!"

Enrique laughs with his mom. At this moment, he's glad everything turned out the way it did. All this years have passed now he is facing the same obstacles the young woman faced. But first he needs to answer, what kind of person will he be?

But he knows. He will be a person who will do what is right, stays true to himself, and never turns his back on his friends.

So he can help other people now and in the future do the same. Like the one who changed his life before he was born 21 years ago.

That one young woman.

* * *

 **Bits of Facts: If I done my math right, this occurrs in the year 2037. I wonder if flying cars will exist yet? Though I doubt it. You don't want to know how many predications have failed when people guess about the future. I rather just wait and see what happens.**

 **One Favor: Thanks for reading! Leave a review of what you thought and if you want more stories like this! And sorry if it was weird for having an unnamed character. It just seemed better than having a name, so that's what happened.**

 **Until then, read, write, and smile!**


End file.
